


Goodbye Prince Ali

by Woodutensil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, Goodbye, Light Angst, M/M, Singing Keith (Voltron), War has consequeces, i jaut needed to, singing team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodutensil/pseuds/Woodutensil
Summary: I just needed to. The title means nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God, I need to write more stuff with pidge and Hunk and less Keith stuff. So yeah oops. Shrug enjoy!

This war was over the cries of the warriors rung in their ears. Smiles so large they shone brighter than any planets sun. This is what true victory felt like Lance thought as he shed his helmet looking at the sky seeing no more galara cruisers overhead. Making his way back into red he couldn’t help the thoughts of family seeping through the dam that was his battle mindset. As the Lions made their way up to the castle they call home, the paladin's minds wandered with happiness and excitement. To his surprise when Lance walked down from reds ramp he saw the sad faces of his fellow paladins. Hunk ran up to Lance shaking the latter with his sobs. “Hunk buddy what's wrong?” Lance asked worriedly. Hunk picked himself off Lance and wiped away the tears. He turned toward the others as if asking permission to tell him.  
Shiro the one who just a mere quintants ago was crying with joy how they finally released him from his captivity and ridden the team of his clone. Had a stoic look on his face that wreaked pain and sadness. Pidge looked as if her cat had just gotten run over, Matt just looked totally out of it; Allura simply was crying into a tense Lotors shoulder, and Coran was leaning against a wall head in his hands slightly shaking.  
Lance was confused; why were his friends crying with tears of sadness and mourning, didn't they just won a war? Before Lance got an answer out of Hunk a deep voice from the entrance of the room broke the silence. The owner of this voice, Kolivan was covered in a thick red substance that Lance could only hope wasn’t blood. Kolivan held a small container in his hand slowly gifting it to Pidge.  
The group crowded her as she pulled a small tape out of a box. On it read ‘Play Me’. They all filed into one of the common areas Pidge set up the screen and played the tape. Suddenly Keith appeared on the screen.  
Then Lance finally understood.  
Keith was gone.  
Tears flowed down his cheeks but he didn’t make a sound. The boy on screen cleared his throat and begun to fill their ears with his voice.  
“So I'm dead or at least in critical condition eh? I’m sorry” Lance heard several of the paladin's breaths hitch. “I was dumb and got killed, or uhh killed myself” Looking into the camera Keith shook his head several times “I wouldn’t do that! I-I think. Y’know what, no I just sad goodbye” Keith groaned they all gave a slight chuckle, of course, Keith was unsure of himself even in this emotional message. “Okay enough with trying to be cheesy. I want to thank y’all for everything. I’m sorry I can never repay you, I’m sorry for leaving. I just need to tell you to not mourn over me for too long. I shouldn’t be a reason for you to halt your lives. My story ends here yous doesn't.”  
They stared intently at the screen. “Like Allura, you shouldn’t stop following your heart just because I’m not pushing you! Pidge go be amazing and don’t get expelled like me. Hunk stop denying your love for Shay I mean look at it this way you two are like perfect for each other! Coran god bless you, you gorgeous man. Shiro, Matt I love you two but get your pinning asses over the unrequited love phase and just court each other. Lastly but definitely not least Lance shut up.” They all laughed at the remark. Lance looked puzzled at the digital boy. “You may think no one cares, that you are some left out forgotten chess piece. To those thoughts, I say shut up! For the love of Zarkon and Honerva may they rest peacefully, you are so unbelievably important to all of us. You are the glue that holds us together even if it's that glue that sprays all over your hands and is a little annoying. It makes the most beautiful paper mache homes for the little gnomes that run around gardens.”  
Lance couldn’t help the watery smile that made its way onto his lips.  
“Just know we love you” Keith turned away from the camera and had a tear that ran down his face. “I love you” THose words rung in Lances ears “and I'm a coward no to tell you so”  
The screen turned black but the video continued to play and soft sounds of a guitar begun to play. A voice heavy but so soothing filed their ears.  
“Remember me”  
They all sighed closing their tired eyes.  
“Though I have to say goodbye”  
Shiro was the first to stand up and slowly join the voice  
“Remember me”  
Next Allura and Lotor  
“Don't let it make you cry”  
Matt standing next to Shiro joined  
“Forever if I'm far away”  
Then Coran  
“I hold you in my heart”  
Pidge refused to accept this final goodbye this couldn’t be the end  
“I sing a secret song to you”  
Matt gently comforted her continuing to sing gently  
“Each night we are apart”  
Slowly and brokenly Pidge began to sing  
“Remember me”  
The sound of sadness ran through hunks ears  
“Though I have to travel far”  
Reluctantly he stood and let the words fall from his mouth  
“Remember me”  
They waited for Lance  
“Each time you hear a sad guitar”  
Standing up Lance wiped the dust off his armor  
“Know that I’m with you”  
Turning away from his team he slowly began to exit the room  
“The only way that I can be”  
Pidge wants to run after him grab hi smack him  
“Until you’re in my arms again”  
They let him go.  
“Remember me” Lance quietly sings letting all the tears fall from his raw eyes.  
“Goodbye “ was all lance said as he looked out the ceiling to floor window saluting to an unknown entity.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just had to pull at the heart strings a little bit more

Lance awoke to his alarm which was probably the most annoying wake up call other that the siren that used to alert than of an incoming voice Galar fleet or cruiser. Sluggishly Lance walked to the bathroom performing is morning routine will elegant ease. With a final wipe of cream to his face Lance walked down the stairs leading to his kitchen. Pulling out several ingredients he started to make his usual breakfast. Sighing he watched the eggs cook. The aromatic smell that wafted of the food made his stomach only growl more.  
Eventually he finished the meal and cleaned up. Looking out the window he smiled at the thought. Today he was going to visits him. Today he would see the boy who was hotter than the sun itself.  
Walking back to his room Lance grabbed his prepacked bag and his ship keys and left. Piercing through the Earths atmosphere was never his favourite thing reminding him of when he first left and wasn’t allowed to see his family until the war subsequently ended.  
Arriving on olkarion Lance was hit with the homey smell the planet wreaked of. He smiled glad that it hasn’t change to much. Slowly walking if into the square Lance spots a little be Galar staring at the large statue in the middle of the square. She sniffles and Lance softly sighed. “Krolia?” Lance spoke in a calming monotone. The Galar looked at him a watery smile on her tired face. “Yes?” Lance hugged her. When they stopped embracing they turned to looks at the center of the square. A small grave surrounded by many flowers caught his attention. “The sky even when dark even when crying out in pain has a charming beauty one that aches to be explored” this decorated the stone. Lance remembered when he said that. Before the battle they all saw the sky and it grew angry yet he said this and rose their spirits.  
Following the brass he finally saw the saluting statue. Tear spilled over making him want even more for him to be back. They immortalized him her on the one planet he felt at ease in.  
Lance spent hours sitting their reading until his body felt numb. Getting off the bench he packed up. Starting his trek back to his ship. “What’s the water works for McClain?” Lance turned and looked up at the statue their he was the memory of his beloved standing their waiting with and outstretched hand for him. 

If only life was this innocent.

*Bang*

Lance died on his bathroom floor the day before he was supposed to go to Olkarion an see the memorial for Keith.


End file.
